Sirens
by T1gerCat
Summary: When the wrong person gets convicted for Jennifer's crimes, she decides to hide away under the sun until the waters cool. There she meets...
1. The beginning

s

**A/N**: My first try at Jennifer's Body fandom. Hope it's good. Enjoy

**Chapter 0** – Chips falling into place

JPOV

The crystal blue waters were serene with little white waves hitting the shore. When a bigger wave blew at the white shores, it brought with it a single girl. A raven haired, teenage girl stepped out of the cool water, stark naked leaving a trail of blood behind her for the sea to wash away.

Squeezing the water out of her hair, she walked to the pile of clothes dropped uncaringly on the white sand and pulled the denim, mini skirt on as well as the white top not bothering with underwear. She looked at the sea once again over her shoulder.

"I am God"

After her bath, Jennifer Check walked to a busy beach cafe. She had decided to leave Devil's Kettle a little over a month ago right after the local cops had pried Needy's dead body off of her. Her BFF, the only person Jennifer ever loved had tried to kill her once she realized that Jennifer was behind the killings of their classmates, and Needy's boyfriend.

So she killed a few people. At least she was alive, no?

When Needy had shown up at her house with a box cutter hell bent on killing her, Jennifer had no choice but to fight back. To give in, and fight back. She killed her best friend. Jennifer's mother found them, called the cops who pinned the recent killings on Needy and that was it.

Jennifer couldn't leave their small town fast enough. She needed to be away from everything and she let the sun, the tourists and their easy meals to guide her away until she reached Florida.

So far, she had been able to feast every night with none the wiser.

"Morning Dan. Get me an iced tea?"

She gave a pouty smile to the bartender. Dan was a nineteen year old surfer who worked at the beach cafe and loved to gossip. He was her best informant on whether her meals had any danger of becoming public. Getting her iced tea, Jennifer sipped it slowly, her green eyes scanning the morning crowd.

Grandparents with kids, rich teenagers riding the nonexistent waves, bored lifeguards. Same ole same ole. Suddenly her attention was ripped away from a sandy blond college guy stepping out of the clear waters. Her keen senses followed the sound to a woman in her mid thirties, with light brown hair that was laughing loudly and unabashedly at something the next to her said. The girl in question had long legs, small perky tits, and long brown hair and was staring at the older woman amused.

"I missed you mom"

The girl said making her mother hug her. While the mother was tanned the girl was curiously pale as if she had been hiding under a rock. When the girl pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, their eyes connected.

The contact was on for less than a few seconds before the girl dismissed her and continued looking around them but it had wakened something inside Jennifer and her green eyes transformed to liquid yellow.

She felt a predatory smile rising on her lips as she brought her golden BFF heart pendant on her lips and raked her tongue over it tasting its metallic taste. The girl shivered slightly as if picking up on Jennifer's hunger.

By tonight Jen would have her. It had been decided.

**BPOV**

The drilling sounds were loud in the sugar-white painted examination room, white powder flying everywhere as the doctor cut through the cast.

"Try to take it slowly for a few days, no running, and no heels"

The doctor advised. Bella rolled her eyes while smiling pleasantly at the older man.

"I'll try to take it slow. Thanks Carlisle"

Bella said and stood up from the medical bed slowly, carefully putting a little bit of weight on her cast-free leg.

"Charlie is here"

Carlisle said a few breaths later as Bella tied her sneakers. Bella bit her lip and slid a beige canvas bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah... he's going to drive me to the airport"

"What airport?"

The doctor asked suddenly realizing why Bella had been alone at the appointment to take the cast off. Whatever it was, Edward obviously didn't like it and his moody son chose to sulk away.

"I'm visiting my mom in Florida. After everything that happened in phoenix she was adamant about this visit. Charlie agreed"

The girl said softly. It was no secret that Charlie, Bella's father, had made a 180 turn and hated the very sight of Edward.

"What does Edward think of..."

"What do you think?"

Bella raised an eyebrow sadly. Just then the door slid open and Charlie walked in to gather his kid. Bella waved over her shoulder and followed her father out of the hospital and to the waiting cruiser.

Renee had been thrilled to see her daughter in Florida and jumped in her arms at the busy airport.

She and her ex-husband had worked together to plan this summer vacation in an effort to keep Bella away from the boyfriend. Renee couldn't lie to save her life so she blabbed to Bella as she drove them from the airport to the beach house she and her new husband owned. Bella had shaken her head, laughed and forgiven her mother. She could see why they did it even if she didn't like it one bit.

"Where's Phil?"

She asked when they got settled at a cafe near the house. Renee had ordered them fruits and drinks.

"At practice. He'll be home in the afternoon"

"Who knew hitting balls took practice"

Bella deadpanned making her mother break in crazy laughter. Bella looked at Renée amused.

"I missed you mom"

"I missed you too baby"

Renée said. Bella lifted her sunglasses to rest on her head and looked around them at the busy cafe. For a moment her eyes rested on a pretty girl with mesmerizing green eyes before looking at the sea.

"Want to hit the waves?"


	2. The attack

**Chapter 1 – The attack**

**JPov**

Jennifer stayed perched on that stool for a while and her eyes took the girl in. Feeling her lips stretch she took a large order of fruit and strutted purposefully for the table the girl and the mother sat at the sand.

"Hi, this place is packed! Mind if I sit here?"

She locked her eyes on the girl's brown ones. The girl threw a glance at the mother before nodding with half a shrug.

"Sure"

Jennifer gave her most alluring smile at them but to her utmost surprise the girl didn't fall to her charms. The mother stood and took off her shorts

"I'll go take a swim. Bella honey?"

"I'm good mom"

The girl refused and made herself comfortable, stretching legs to another chair. Picking a bite of a strawberry Jennifer watched the mother run tot he waves.

"I'm Jennifer"

"Bella"

The girl replied slightly bored opening a book to read. Jennifer sighed. This girl was more clueless than Needy!

**BPov**

Renee had run to the nonexistent waves laughing. The girl, Jennifer, was performing oral to her fruit salad and Bella opted to hunt through a bag for the book she had bought from the airport. Stretching comfortably, she opened it and immersed herself to the universe of Sara Dessen.

Finishing the book she was reading, Bella stole a glance to the girl next to her. The far too pretty girl was staring at her unblinkingly. Bella squirmed under the scrutiny, now that she was aware of it.

"Can I help you?"

She asked the pretty brunette. Jennifer shook her head

"Do you want to go a party tonight?"

Bella felt her eyes widen. She shook her head

"No, thanks"

She replied. This was getting strange, fast. Suddenly her cell phone rang causing both girls to flinch. Bella pulled the shiny object from her pocket and sighed seeing Edward's name flashing on the screen. Saved by the bell!

"I should take that"

She stammered and jumped from her seat holding the phone. Flipping the lid open she brought it to her ear.

"Hi Edward"

"Bella"

He sounded uncomfortable. Renee passed by her dripping water. Bella pointed at the phone, mouthing 'Edward'. Renee nodded and went back to the table. She turned to look at her mother who was packing up their stuff while Edward droned in her ear. Ever since the James thing in Phoenix her boyfriend was slowly but surely pulling away from her and this forced vacation wasn't helping them. After reassuring him that she had arrived safely and that she was alright (for some reason Alice couldn't see her, maybe her visions only worked locally) the call was over.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, mom some day you're going to have to acknowledge his existence"

"I will, once you break up with him"

Renée replied smartly. Bella laughed

"You've been pushing me for years to get a boyfriend mom and now I got one you want me to drop him"

The girl poked fun

"When you see your daughter broken on a hospital bed because she was running away from her boyfriend, it will be interesting to see your reactions"

"Mom. It wasn't Edward's fault"

Renée stopped walking and turned to look at her daughter, her face completely serious.

"You keep saying this baby, but your face tells otherwise. You blame him just as much as your father and I do"

With that Renée jumped up the pier and pulled her shoes on. Bella bit her bottom lip and looked down at her wrist at the bite mark James left on her. She shook her head. There's no need crying over spilled milk. With a sigh she followed her mother to the pier and the house Renee and Phil lived in.

Phil had a few friends over that night so shopping and cooking was in order.

Night had fallen. Much like frat boys, Phil's friends were horsing around in the front yard, mom was on the roof in search for some constellation, I stopped asking years ago, and I decided to hit the sea.

"Be careful"

Phil shouted as he saw me crossing the back yard to the sand. I gave him thumbs up and walked along the sand will my toes were dipped in the water. This is what beached should be like! Chancing a look over my shoulder and seeing no overgrown frat boys I took my shirt and shorts and got in the sea.

The water was cool, relaxing yet rephrasing.

**3rd pov**

Jennifer was lounging on a large boulder by the water. Her yellow, liquid eyes were locked on the pale girl that was floating on her back in the dark waters.

She could hear people horsing around on the other side of the house. She had to be careful.

Silently she dove in the water, careful not only to be silent but to not make a ripple. Swimming underwater she reached the girl. Feeling her mouth expand she swam upwards, jolting the girl

"AAHHHH"

Bella screamed before a hand was clamped down on her mouth. Jennifer's wide mouth closed down on Bella's neck whole holding her tight as she thrashed around.

When she was done, she let the lifeless girl float as she swam away happily.

Jennifer Check never remained hungry for long.


	3. Waking up

**Chapter 2 – Waking up**

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, breathe. Come on breath"

I startled up coughing up.

"What happened?"

I asked the sandy blond man standing over me.

"I have no idea. I came out for a swim and there you were. Floating and limp"

The guy said. I nodded but I was barely listening to him. My eyes were locked on his chest, my ears lost in a cacophony of sounds picking a steady sound.

thumb thumb.

thumb thumb.

thumb thumb.

thumb thumb.

"See something you like baby?"

The sandy haired man drawled. One of his hands rubbing my arms and going over my chest.

"Oh yes"

I replied huskily. The dude tried to kiss me and then it happened. Something inside me took over and attacked him. A frenzy of teeth, lips, nails, blood was all over me. At some point I pushed him backwards and kept on. When the whizzing thumbing sound in my ears stopped.

I sat up and looked down. I was sitting on top of... something. Something with a mop of reddened sandy haired guy. The light blue eyes were dull and glassy staring at the starred sky. Looking lower I was a bit of a problem. The chest, on which I was sitting, was not there. Instead I saw a caved in, red blooded mess!

Did I do that?

I raised a hand to touch my lips. Sure enough they were covered in blood and so was my entire front from my lips all the way down to my legs.

**JPov**

As the days passed Jennifer felt sadder. She didn't know why, but the more time she spent under the bright sun and the unrelenting heat, the emptier she felt.

It was almost as bad as when she realized Needy didn't want to be her friend anymore.

She felt let down. Like someone had decided she was 'last season' and dropped her. She never dealt well with rejection and when Chip did she ate him. But no one had rejected her now...

She sighed and hid deeper in the covers of the log cabin she rented with a puff.

"Cross out Jennifer"

She pouted and closed her eyes.

**Bpov**

The bright morning sun burned my eyes. Dressed in a pair of terry cloth shorts and a racer back tank, sitting on a windowsill I watched Phil run up and down irate. One of his friends was supposed to come over so they could go to a kid charity function together but he was MIA.

A sandy blond dude. I'm pretty sure it was the same blond dude I mauled a few days ago. What the heck had happened that night? Last thing I remember is tossing the body in the sea scared but shouldn't he have surfaced by now?

However I had no time to ponder, Renée was going insane over the charity kid thing and ran to my room. She looked apologetic as she tossed a shopping bag in my bed

"Please put this on baby. Since Phil's teammate isn't coming you and I are going instead"

I nodded.

"Sure thing, mom"

I pulled on the form fitting tee with Phil's team logo across the chest. I was in for a full day of playing with sick kids before driving to a large strip of beach for the fireworks.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to go terribly wrong?


	4. Fireworks

**Chapter 3 - Fireworks**

**Jpov**

The loud noises woke Jennifer up from her light slumber. The bright colors from the fireworks turned the night into day and burned through her closed eyelids. With a groan she popped one eye open. Her stomach grumbled. She stood slowly and went to check herself in the bathroom.

Her long pitch black hair hung lumpy around her face. Her emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. Her skin had lost in normal, almost post coital, glow and was cracked. Her full lips were cracked.

When was the last time she feasted? Mentally she began counting backwards until she reached a date, mentally decorated with glitter and glow-in-the dark stickers.

The day she feasted on the girl! Had it been two weeks already? Damn!

With a hungry sign she passed a strand of lumpy dull hair over her lips and chewed on it. She was hungry again

Jennifer opened her makeup kit. She had to cake the stuff on her face to appear beautiful enough to attract boys. Then she wouldn't need it anymore!

**Bpov**

"Baby are you okay?"

My mother's voice rang in my head for the umpteenth time in the day.

"I'm fine mom, just caught a bug I guess"

However I felt horrible. I had been in Florida for two weeks only and I had managed to get attacked once and now caught some sort of virus. For the first few days here, I felt amazingly! I had accompanied mom to every single one of her clubs, Phil to his games, even went dancing with them one night. And then bam! I woke up today feeling as if a semi had run me over dragging a gazillion vampires behind it.

I spent the day curled in a ball nursing a mug of hot tea. The only thing I could keep down. It even worried mom who had been going up and down all day muttering how the ER would be busy today since it was the 4th of July and all.

At some point Phil dragged her away. I should bake him snicker doodles when the virus passes!

"I know what will make you feel better!"

Renee brightened up as the sun began to set. I put my book down

"The fireworks! they're so big and bright and make everything better"

My mom said happily. I couldn't help but chuckle at her exuberant tone. I shook my head

"I never knew fireworks had magical powers mom"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, let's go"

My mom has a superpower. It's called 'puppy eyes' and 'toddlerish pout'. You can't say no to that any easier you can kick a newborn baby. I chuckled and nodded, trying to ignore the stars that clouded my vision.

"Fine mom"

Renée's face lit up by a huge smile, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Shower. We leave in fifteen minutes"

With up she dragged me through the house till I reached the bathroom. Phil was coming out with his face freshly shaven

"Sorry kiddo. If I could stop her I would."

I rolled my eyes with an affectionate smile

"It's okay Phil. maybe I do need to get our of the house"

"Say the word and we're back, alright? I worry too"

Was Phil's only reply as he left me alone. He hates being too emotional, like Charlie. Maybe my mother does have a specific taste in men! Pushing my curtain of limp hair back a strand is left my hand.

What the hell is happening to me?

**3rd pov**

Jennifer was leaning on the same large boulder she was 2 weeks earlier. Her hungry eyes were perusing the available meat but finding nothing she liked.

Bella was sitting on a huge blanket on the sand watching the colorful starry shapes of the fireworks; Phil and Renée were behind her in each other's arms. Seeing them so happy Bella reached for her phone to send a text message to Edward. He had been annoyingly silent for days.

Finally seeing the perfect prey Jennifer saucered over. Only to be stopped halfway by none other than the girl.

Bella had just excused herself and was about to return home when her eyes caught side of a girl. The Girl. She felt her eyes tighten and marched to her forgetting her fatigue.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Bella growled under her breath grabbing Jennifer's arm. Jennifer's eyes widened

"What are you doing here?"

Jennifer sputtered. She was pretty sure she had eaten her.

"You tell me. Things have been going insane since the day I met you. More specifically since the night you attacked me"

Bella sneered imitating Charlie's annoyed sneer to a T.

"I think you should seek help for those delusions"

Jennifer mocked the girl. Bella's eyes turned into liquid yellow orbs. Jennifer's mirrored them. Bella took half a step back

"You want to know? Watch!"

Jennifer lodged Bella's hand off and went back to the meal she had selected. The boy was a bit pudgy and perfect for her hunger. She walked straight to him letting Bella trail close behind.

"Hey handsome"

Jennifer whispered seductively at the boy who threw a glance to another guy near him and looked back at Jennifer.

"Hello yourself"

"Are you looking for a good time gorgeous?"

The second, native guy asked. Jennifer nodded slowly

"Are you sure you can give me what I want?"

She trailed a hand down the guy's chest. The guy purred. Bella cocked her head to the side watching the exchange. Jennifer took the guys hands and guided them away from the beach to a set of caves. Entering them Jennifer pushed one of the guys to the cave wall.

"Forgive my friend, she's shy"

Jennifer purred and advanced to the guy she pushed against the wall as the other one obediently knelt waiting for his turn. Bella stood next to the kneeling guy watching, fascinated as Jennifer lowered the man's fly

"First get his blood pumping"

She demonstrated by reaching inside the dark wash jeans. The guy groaned with his head falling back, the mop of black hair the same color as the walls of the cave.

"Then once he's ready, dive in"

Jennifer threw a cocky grin over her shoulder. Her mouth had elongated and was full of sharp teeth, like a shark. Then she did as she said and soon the boy was dead with no sound. Jennifer turned to Bella whose posture mirrored hers and smiled sardonically.

"Your turn"


	5. Explain the unexplainable

**Chapter 4 – Explaining the unexplainable**

**3****rd**** POV**

A short time later, after Jennifer took care of the kills she and Bella cleaned up in the sea and were walking at the sand. They were taking their time to return to the more populated part of the beach as they were both full of questions.

"What are we?"

Bella asked kicking a pebble. Jennifer raised her BFF pendant to her lips and gently bit it. She knew what she was from the moment she had attacked Ahmet, the foreign exchange guy, but had it confirmed when Needy all but shouted it at her.

"I'm Succubus and I guess you are too"

She said in her usual cheeky way. Bella blinked

"Okay"

Jennifer tilted her head to the side confused.

"Just okay?"

Bella smiled in a secret way.

"I'm good with weird"

"Baby I told you some fireworks would work a charm, look at you! You're glowing"

Renee gushed the next morning seeing Bella tie the strings of a mint green bathing suit behind her neck. Phil was sitting on the breakfast table looking at their reaction amused.

"Fireworks make a teenage girl glow. Huh"

Renee threw a murderous glare to her husband. Bella rolled her eyes at their exchange. Ever since she had left Jennifer at the beach the night before, the cool attitude was gone and she was a mess of nerves. Part of her wanted to scream and shout, another part wanted to go 'all-Bella' and hit the books. She had tried to call Edward who dodged her calls as well.

So she agreed to follow Phil and Renée to the beach. If everything else fails, find Jennifer. She made her; she's bound to know more.

"Ready for the beach?"

Jennifer was lounging on the white sand clad in a tiny bikini. She was rejuvenated and spending the day at the beach was at the top 1 of her list. She was ridiculously lonely though. She should have asked Bella for her number...

Her light eyes snapped open.

"What took you so long?"

She mused out loud. Behind her she heard a surprised voice

"How did you do that?"

"How did you know I was here?"

Jennifer asked back enjoying the verbal tennis match. Bella huffed and dropped down on the sand next to the brunette

"I have questions"

"Fire away"

Jennifer laid back.

"How? How did you...? Were you ever human?"

Bella stammered.

"Yes. Up until three months ago actually. It all started when I convinced my BFF..."

Jennifer then trained her eyes on the casual waters as she relayed her story. She had been the most popular girl in her school in a small town with a goofy name. She was 'all that' and it cost her in the end. She convinced her BFF, Needy

"Who names their kid Needy?"

Bella interrupted her, earning a watery chuckle from Jennifer

"Her real name was Anita; Needy was a horrible nickname that somehow stuck"

Bella nodded. That did make sense although she felt horrible for the girl named 'Needy'! Once Jennifer wiped her cheeks she went on with her story.

She had convinced Needy to ditch her boyfriend and go to a bar with her instead. She wanted to see a band from the city (the band was horrible by the way) and the bar caught fire. The band got her away and sacrificed her to Satan. Of course they needed a virgin but Jennifer was nothing but one so a demon took over her body

"So you're a demon?"

"Yep"

Jennifer popped the 'p'. Bella sighed and fell backwards on the sand. It was too much to take in.

"There's more?"

Jennifer nodded languidly. Then she began eating people to sustain the demon. She wanted to confide in Needy but it didn't go as planned.

"Needy could only see the demon and I'm much more than that"

Of course then Jennifer killed Needy's boyfriend. Not her best moment and it made Needy try and kill her.

"She almost succeeded too. I never could bring myself to harm her but the demon was stronger. She was a threat"

A big fat tear slid down Jennifer's cheek but she made no effort to wipe it.

"I killed her. I killed my own best friend"

She finished. Without thinking Bella hugged her maker and Jennifer clung on her. A clink forced them apart. Jennifer's long fingers curled around the objects

"Who gave you that?"

It was gold heart pendant with the letters 'BFF' engraved on it and two crystal mini hearts. It was identical to the one hanging from Jennifer's neck

"My best friend Chloe"

Bella said in a low, nostalgic tone

"What happened to her?"

Bella sighed. It was her turn to share. With her hand flying to tumble and play with the pendant

"Her name was Chloe"

She had met her BFF when she moved to California, in the suburbs of San Francisco. The little girl was being babysat by her grand mom and had greeted Bella with a huge smile. The two hit it off immediately and you would never find them apart.

"And then my grandmother died. My mom and I moved to Phoenix. Chloe and I had saved up for far too long and we bought these"

Even with that distance the two remained close. They'd talk daily on the phone ranking ridiculous bills. There was nothing the two didn't know about the other

"We were practically sisters"

Until the previous summer. At Renee's wedding the two girls had been bridesmaids (as Renee was great friends with Chloe's mother). A couple days later Chloe had gone shopping and the store had been held up by a stoner. The stoner had a gun and to make a point he shot Chloe

"Just like that, it was over. Chloe was gone"

Bella finished quietly. Deep down she knew that her attraction to Edward and his immortality was partly blamed on Chloe's death.

The two girls, two succubi in a new world, stayed there for hours talking and getting to know one another. Jennifer had transferred a bit of her own soul to Bella when she killed her. The demon was now shared and that bound them.

Forever.


	6. Rolling with it

**Chapter 5 – Rolling with it**

**3****rd**** POV**

The sun began to slowly set when the two girls entered Jennifer's motel room. Bella was slowly rubbing a hand along her jaw. Jennifer laughed as she saw it

"You'll get used to it"

"Gee thanks"

The girl deadpanned. Jennifer fell backwards on the double bed in the middle of the room laughing.

"There are perks too"

She taunted reaching for a hard pack of Marlboros on the bedside table. Dragging one cigarette to place on her full lips, she lit it with a lighter that featured puppies and reached to take Bella's hand

"Don't' freak out"

She advised. Turning Bella's hand over in her lap she dragged her long red and black nails across the inner arm before she pressed the lit end roughly on Bella's skin. The room immediately smelt like burning flesh as the wound scorched.

"Hey"

"Watch"

When Jennifer lifts the cigarette the wound closed immediately. Bella's eyes bogged out of their sockets

"Damn"

"When we're full, we can't be harmed"

Jennifer giggled.

"That is going to be so useful. I'm walking, talking, breathing danger magnet"

Bella muttered and ran her fingers over the now closed wound and the fresh pink skin that was once again placed there.

"Come on. Let's go get ready to hit the clubs!"

Jennifer Check sang as she jumped off the bed. To her immense surprise Bella found herself happily nodding.

Next day Bella was sleeping when Jen walked out of the bathroom. With a bite of her bottom lip she plopped on the bed and pushed the tangled hair away from Bella's face

"Wakey wakey"

Bella's eyelids fluttered open.

"Hey, not a dream huh?"

"Nope!"

Bella sat up and rubbing her eyes she padded to where she had dropped off the tiny purse that had her cell phone in. Two new messages from Renée. With a sigh she began replying to them, calming down her mother

"Wanna go for coffee?"

Jen shook her head

"nah. Let's thin those eyebrows instead. We girls need to have a curve in them. You're not Spock

"Don't tell me you're a trekkie"

Bella laughed ignoring the eyebrows line. She had let Alice pluck them once but letting a vampire tend to human's beauty wasn't a good idea. Especially when Alice had no idea how much she hurt Bella when she kept plucking. Bella blamed herself more though; she simply shouldn't have let her pixie friend near her.

"Please!"

Jennifer rolled her own eyes before taking the flip phone from Bella's hands, tossed it on the bed and then pushed her backwards on it.

"Now, stay still"

Sitting on Bella's waist she began plucking away softly. Bella's fear went away when she felt no pain and even relaxed. When Jennifer pulled away the other teen was amused

"Are you done now?"

"Yep"

Jen replied cheekily and taking Bella's hand she pulled her to sit upright and handed her a small pocket mirror.

"Wow. That looks really good. Thanks Jen"

Bella gasped with a smile finding its way to her lips. Her eyes looked bigger and made up even though she was makeup free.

"Jen. I like that"

Jennifer smiled back. With a chuckle Bella made a motion to take off Jen's borrowed clothes, if you could call clothes the tiny pieces of fabric, and to put on her mint green bathing suit but Jen grabbed it before she could.

"Hey!"

"This shit is horrible. I'm taking you shopping"

The succubus smirked looking like the devil incarnate. Bella gulped

"Please make it painless"

Taking the car Jennifer had won at the spring formal as queen of the ball, before she took off to eat Chip and later kill Needy; the two rolled down the hood and hit the busy shopping area of the town with the malls.

As they went from store to store, using nothing but their feminine wiles to pay for their purchases, the two began to relax and enjoy it. Stopping to grab lunch Jennifer's cell rang. She looked at it and sighed

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just my mom"

Jen pushed the little red button on her phone

"Wanna talk about it?"

Bella asked popping a chilly fry in her mouth.

"There's nothing to talk about. My mom wants me to go back to Devil's Kettle for school in the fall"

"Do you want to?"

Jen shrugged.

"Not sure yet. I'm having fun here but..."

"If you don't return, you might give the local blabbermouths something to talk about considering Needy's death"

Bella finished softly. The golden locket around Jennifer's neck gleamed under the fluorescent lights as she nodded

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm heading back to my dad's for school too"

"Where is it?"

"The other side of the country"

Bella deadpanned. Jennifer laughed along finding her happy self again

"Come on; let's go get our hair glazed!"

The two were joking all the way to the hair salon


	7. Game Day

**Chapter 6 – Game day**

**BPov**

"Mom, I'm home"

Bella called out walking in the soft yellow house. Renee was in the kitchen unpacking salads and there was a gym bag with four color black, gold, yellow, white and a logo of a smiling sun. Phil's team bag.

"Why is Phil's work bag in the living room?"

"The team has a game in Key West on Sunday; we're leaving after breakfast tomorrow"

Phil replied and closed the bag after adding a wooden baseball bat in the bag with the Suns logo and his initials on. Bella nodded and opened the fridge to get a milkshake.

"Want to tag along? We might actually win this one"

Phil went on with an easy smile. Bella twirled a freshly painted finger around her BFF pendant as her mind went back to the one and only baseball game she attended in her life. The same one when she got hunted by vampires.

"Erm..."

"It'll be fun"

Renee added placing the salad bowls on the table. Phil looked hopeful as well, every time he had a game, even before Bella moved away she had found excuses to avoid them. Bella forced a smile to her face

"Sure, why not?"

She still had to learn to say 'no'.

"Hop in girls"

Phil announced tossing the two bags in the small trunk of a strangely painted car in a deep red/orange/goldish (Phil would later say that it's 'copper sunset') that was hidden in the garage next to the old and trusty black jeep. As her stepfather droned on how the car was a bit longer and wider than a normal classic 911, with a custom made metallic fold top that only looked like a rag one and the engine was also custom and put in the front instead of the back, Bella's eyes were trained on the poor excuse of a back seat. There was no seat. Instead there was a bench like in her truck and just a bit more space than an inch of legroom.

Last time she checked she wasn't Twiggy!

"How long is the trip?"

"About 8 hours if we don't stop"

Phil said as he got in the driver's seat, pushing the seat back enough that it left a miniscule space before it touched the back bench.

"It'll be fun! We can take turns driving"

Mom added happily. I missed their secret looks completely watching mom get in the passenger seat but not pushing the seat back at all. With a silent gulp I climbed over the side of the car and sat behind her. Of course my legs barely fit so I folded them to me and sat Indian style, opening a book in my lap.

It was going to be a long trip

It wasn't as bad as I was afraid of, thankfully. We stopped every two-three hours to stretch our legs, swim, and grab something to eat or drink and see the sights. Every time we'd switch around in the car and I ended up driving along the Keys on the majestic bridge as mom took photos happily and Phil was snoring in the back bench in the classic 'siesta' position.

I had forgotten how fun road trips are with mom. We had picked sea shells, colorful rocks, shot silly photos making goofy faces, checked out the endangered Key Deer and went for a tour at the Bahia Honda State Park and Pigeon Key. Those disposable cameras sure got used!

"Who wants to go dancing?"

Mom crowned as soon as we were checked in the hotel the Suns would use. Phil shook his head

"I need a good night's sleep baby. Why don't you two go? You barely spent time alone"

He proposed instead. I shrugged

"I'm in"

"So... tell me about forks honey. I feel like I don't know you anymore"

Mom whined as we walked along the stone sidewalks of the Old Town.

"It's different from home mom. It always has been, but it's nice"

"Good different or bad different?"

"moooom"

I whined. Renee rolled her eyes

"I love you too baby!"

Next day with Phil in full gear we stepped to the stadium where the charity game would take place. Parking the sardine car and hopping out my eyes fell on a bunch of surgically enhanced women around Phil's age. They were all barely dressed in cheerleading uniforms and stiletto heels.

"Now I see why you don't let him come to these things alone"

I whispered to mom's ear. Letting a wry chuckle she nodded.

"Now you see why I wanted you to be here baby. They keep on showing on every game and all events and they're so young!"

"Oh mommy. They may have the surgeon on speed dial but you've got Phil"

"Don't tell me it doesn't bring back memories though"

"What? The cheerleading?"

"Yeah, you were good at it"

"First of all, it was dance squad, not cheerleading. Secondly, Chloe was there to whip my ass into not quitting, even though I tripped over thin air"

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I do"

"What about this new girl you met here?"

"Jen's cool. We have a few things in common"

"Good. You need some friends that aren't he and his family"

Renee spat

Sitting on the stands, over a bag of pop corn Renée and I were watching the teams prepare. One especially chesty girl was jumping and doing a heck of a lot stunts near Phil.

"Will I be horrible if I wish the peroxide blond breaks a leg?"

Mom staged whispered.

"Nope"

Almost immediately there was a thumb and said peroxide blond had failed to be cradled by Phil and was on the ground clutching her leg, screaming in agony.

"There is an especially reserved place in Hell for us"

I deadpanned as mom gasped and hid her face in my shoulder

"Can I ask you a really big favor?"

Phil asked me as I was leaving the bathroom back in the hotel.

"What's up? How's the cheerleader?"

"Broken leg in two places"

I winced and maturely changed the subject.

"What's the favor?"

"Canyoustepin?"

"Could you please repeat that?"

"The game is in less than two hours and we can't find a replacement so soon and..."

"Phil. Stop. Breath"

The bald man did as instructed.

"Now, can you repeat the actual favor and not the excuses?"

I asked sweetly


	8. Making memories

**Chapter 7 – Making memories**

**3****rd**** POV**

The rest of July passed fast, full of laughter and company. Jennifer met both Renee and Phil who liked her. Renee and the girls would go swimming every day. Phil managed to get his team's cheer team to let them train alongside them every afternoon. Jennifer was in the flag team of the one and only high school of Devil's Kettle. Bella had so much fun performing with the Sunshines that she was truly considering to try and join the cheer team of the one and only high school of Forks. The two succubi went hunting every night.

The night before their programmed return to their homes the two friends were spending the night at Jennifer's motel room. They were sitting on the double bed, quiet and holding hands.

"We should do something to make sure we never forget this summer"

Jennifer proposed.

"You really think we'll forget?"

Bella exclaimed. Jennifer shook her head with a sigh.

"What would you and Chloe do?"

She inquired

"Make scrapbooks"

Bella replied nostalgically. She had a full shelf in her bookcase in her home in Phoenix filled with scrapbooks she and Chloe had made

"Do you want to make one with me?"

Jennifer nodded biting her bottom lip. Smiling Bella got up from the bed and grabbed the motel's stationary and their makeup bags. Jennifer got a Polaroid camera from a shopping bag and the mess of photos she had taken over her stay in Jacksonville. Making a mess on the bed the two girls sat on opposite sides with all their materials strewn on the flowery bedspread between them.

"Guide me? I never made one before"

"Gladly"

With a smile both girls set to combine photos, mementos, paper and just the right amount of bling on the motel stationary with inscriptions written in the margins around the layout. When the pages were done Jennifer grabbed a set of photo booth pictures that were left on the bed.

"I have an idea. Is your pendant also a locket like mine?"

"Yah"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure"

Bella reached behind her neck to unclasp her pendant and handed it off to Jennifer who had taken hers off as well. She shivered immediately. She felt naked without it.

Jennifer's delicate fingers fumbled with the hidden lock and opened it. Inside the heart shaped pendant was a picture of a girl with saggy blond shoulder length hair, easy smile and greenish eyes. Kinda cute in that girl next door way. Sneaking one look at Bella Jennifer cut her own picture in the shape of a heart and put it on the other half of the locket. She did the same with Bella's picture and put in her own locket on the opposite half of that of Needy's picture.

Closing the locket she handed it back to Bella.

"There. Now you won't forget how I look"

She said in her languid tone. Bella laughed and fastened it around her neck, sighing contently as her skin made contact with the cool metal

"What would you and Needy do?"

"We'd play 'boyfriend/girlfriend'"

Jennifer said with a flirty smile. Bella raised an eyebrow

"What's that?"

Jennifer took a breath and sat on the bed on her knees and Bella unconsciously copied her

"We were little when we came up with it. We'd do all the things we thought a girlfriend and a boyfriend would do"

"Such as?"

"We'd kiss"

Jennifer said simply. If her heart was beating any louder people in the other side of the ocean would be able to hear it.

"Kiss"

Bella repeated dubiously as if she had never heard the word again. Jennifer flashed her a smile and inched closer. Raising one arm she trailed her long fingernails down Bella's face gently rubbing her friend's cheek. With a nervous yet seductive smile she leaned in and pecked Bella's lips. When she pulled back Bella was wide eyed staring at her.

"You'd kiss"

Bella said slowly feeling her heart beat faster. Jennifer was looking at her nervously, raking a hand through her raven locks fearful. Bella's chocolate brown eyes were trained on Jennifer's blue ones. Her mind was working like crazy trying to sort out the kiss and what it meant when her body acted on it's own and leaned forward to capture Jennifer's lips in another kiss that soon turned heated.

Jennifer woke up slowly. The room was slowly spinning around her and all she could see was messy brown hair. Bella was sleeping soundly, laying face down. They were facing each other and Jennifer's vision closed in on the slightly pouty lips of her friend. The thin sheet was barely covering her exposing her entire back. Compelled Jennifer reached a hand to gently stroke the creamy skin.

She couldn't believe what they had done.

She couldn't bring herself to regret it either.

It couldn't happen again.

She needed a friend damnit!

"I'll miss you"

Bella choked as the two stood side by side next to Jennifer's cherry pink Ford Fiesta hatch, the present she got for finishing her extra hard school year.

"I'll miss you too"

Jennifer said equally clogged and hugged Bella tight.

"Call me, every week"

"Everyday"

With another hug Jennifer slipped into the driver's seat putting on sunglasses to cover her wet eyes. She pulled slowly out of the parking lot of the motel ready for the fourteen hours drive to Devil's Kettle.

The fun was over.

"You did what?"

Bella shouted pacing up and down in Renee's living room. She had just returned from Jennifer's and was about to ask if she could change her flight from a direct one to one that had stops. She wanted to stop by Phoenix and grab some things from the house there. Instead Renee and Phil had announced they cancelled her ticket.

"Bella honey"

Renee tried to intercept her daughter.

"Don't 'Bella' me mom. Why would you cancel my ticket?"

Renee tried to come up with valid excuses wanted the surprise she and Phil had set up to remain a surprise. Phil, however, saw the pissed off glint in his step-daughter's eye. The exact same glint Renee had when he told her that he'd been offered a spot with the Suns and he'd have to leave Phoenix for three-to-six months at the least.

"We decided to give you the Porsche and thought it'd be better if you drove it back to Forks"

He said quickly with one breath. Renee looked at him exasperated. Phil was worse than Charlie when it came to secrets. He'd blab them out immediately. Bella was staring at him.

"You want to give the apple of your eye, the car you wouldn't shut up about for 8 freaking hours about, the car you spent a ridiculous amount of money on to turn it just how you like it, to me?"

"Yep"

The blue eyed man replied

"Why?"

"Three reasons. One, because you drive a rust bucket that is on its last leg. Two, because it makes sense to have one great road trip before you bury yourself in books for your senior year and three, if you move back now, your father will first have my balls before letting me give you the car as a graduation present"

Bella blinked before, unable to hold the laughter back, she broke in a fit of giggles. Renée shook her head. She loved her husband but sometimes the man was just too childish. The thirty something woman frowned at herself. The pot calling the kettle black

"You do realize that if I do take the car, you'll never take it back, right? Plus with all the rain in Forks it'll turn to a mini pool, be left in the driveway most of the year and definitely be crushed a few times"

Phil shook his head

"Nope. I had a special hood fitted so no water will go in. Better rubbers so it won't slide, unless you want it to and you'll be forced to drive it"

"Be forced to?"

"We already packed your things in the Porsche"

Renee added charmingly. Bella shook her head. She should have seen it coming.

"I love you guys and thank you. I'll try not to crush it"

"Try hard"

Phil mock threatened her as he opened his arms to hug his girls before the three of them walked back outside. Renee popped the trunk to show Bella her single sac voyage in it. Phil handed Bella the car's book to give to her mechanic, since it was updated with all the changes he did in it and a list with all the shops she could have it checked on the way if something happened.

"Call me every night till you get there"

Renee instructed teary as she hugged Bella again. Bella nodded her promise knowing that if she replied she'd get teary as well.

"This is from the coach"

Phil handed Bella a shopping bag with the suns logo on it

"What is it?"

"A promise"

Phil chuckled under his breath as he put a hand around his wife's waist. Bella peered in the bag and laughed

"The uniform? Cute"

"Now you have a reason to come here for college"

He replied with an exaggerated wink. Bella rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately and tossing the bag in the passenger's seat along with her purse and her own scrapbook.

"Love you guys"

"Drive safely!"

Renee shouted as the Copper sunset colored Porsche drove away under the unrelenting sun. As Bella passed the farewell sign of Jacksonville she reached for the cup holder that held her metallic red phone and pressed '1'

"Where are you?"

She asked in the mouthpiece that rested on her chest.

"Wait for me"

She finished with a smile and pressed the pedal more. The Copper sunset car shot like a bullet in the highway.


	9. When nothing is what it should be

**Chapter 8 – When nothing is what it should be**

**BPOV**

Four days of driving, full with stops for museums, recreation parks, food and lodging later, Bella had finally arrived in Forks. After stopping and tasting what each passing state had to offer, she could now determine that the best 'dinner' was in California. Probably had something to do with the sea and the environment. Definitely interesting.

Stretching as far as she could without falling off the car she eased a bit on the speed. She had only just passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sigh. Getting a speeding ticket from her own father would make an interesting way to start the New Year.

Better avoid it though.

**EPOV**

Edward did a double take as he slid into the room. The lavender painted walls were still the same but that was all. The twin bed, the rickety furniture were all out, replaced by other, newer items.

No, that as wrong.

The tall wooden bookcase had a twin standing next to it. The heavy dresser was covered with aromatic candles, books and mementos all tossed over but not tidied up. The desk had changed place and was now against the wall, right underneath a newly put on window and on it stood the same old computer. The bed was bigger; he noticed and covered with a midnight blue cover. Under the window was a long window seat with a multitude of sofa pillows thrown on it.

The furniture wasn't different. It had been painted white. The rosewood flooring wasn't bare anymore. Instead it was covered with colorful rugs.

The room felt brand new yet lived in.

Two duffel bags were thrown casually in the middle of the room accompanied by a few smaller bags. He had been running by the house when he saw the window open. Bella was here. Planting a smile on his handsome face, Edward sat on the rocking chair pushing aside the big stuffed animal that sat there.

He didn't have to wait long. Only a few minutes later the door of the bedroom was pushed open and there she was. Bella, his girlfriend and love of his life. Her big brown eyes widened as she saw him

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

She exclaimed and rushed to give him a hug. Was that annoyance that he detected lacing her voice? Nah, probably his imagination

"Thought I'd surprise you. What on earth are you wearing?"

His happy tone turned shocked once he tried to wrap, loosely of course, his arms around her and realized she was all wet.

"A hazmat suit"

Bella deadpanned. She was used from being for so long with her mother that she didn't try to filter her automatic slight snarl. When Edward just stared at her she sighed and crossed her arms over her white, flowery, fluffy bath towel

"It's called a towel Edward. I was just in the bathroom"

She explained and sat down on her bed trying to swallow a strange bout of annoyance that had just bubbled inside her. Edward watched with wide eyes, unhappy with how casual she was and not jumping in his arms ready to be his girlfriend as she should be. He was socked as Bella made no effort to apologize for her indecent appearance but instead took a bottle of something from the black travel bag and began slathering small amounts of some papaya smelling cream over her body.

Faster than the speed of sound he turned around to look out the window waiting for Bella to get dressed. Seems like she had lost all her manners when she was away. He knew this trip was a bad idea!

Behind him Bella rolled her eyes at his childish action and took her time to rub the cream thoroughly and hunt through her dresser for underwear and clothes.

"You can turn around now"

She said in purposely light tone to Edward once she was dressed in a cotton night dress. Ever since she changed she felt warmer as if her body temperature was climbing. At least she'd no longer freeze in Forks.

"My family and I went up to Alaska..."

Edward began saying how wonderful their trip was in the snow planes of Alaska and how much fun they had with their relatives there. Bella felt the minutes of her digital alarm clock pass.

"Don't you want to know how my vacation was?"

She interrupted his play by play description of the baseball game the two families had. He had been talking non stop for an hour!

"It's not polite to interrupt someone love"

Was Edward's reply. Glaring at him Bella felt her vision darken as her eyes transformed from their glorious dark brown to swirl yellow, so she closed them and forced a yawn.

"I'm pretty beat"

She began to say thinking Edward would suggest she went to bed and cuddle with her, like they always did. Instead Edward shot upright, kissed her forehead and inched closer to the still open window

"Rest well love"

Was his response before she jumped out. With a tired sigh Bella fell backwards on the bed.

Why was she so excited to come back again?

In her large room in devil's kettle Jennifer was doing the same thing. She was getting dressed slowly in her peach colored room. Even though the room was scrubbed clean she could see the ghosts of herself and needy prance around having fun before needy killed her. Jennifer Check closed her eyes tightly.

She should have remained in Florida longer.


	10. Missing you

**Chapter 9 – Missing you**

**BPOV**

Bella woke up refreshed feeling the soft late August sun on her face. Listening carefully, here was not a murmur of life in the house. Where was Charlie? Getting up of her comfy bed she padded down the hall to Charlie's room. The door was ajar. She pushed it open and saw the bed was made.

"Probably has the graveyard shift. He's at the diner"

She said aloud and made a turn for the bathroom. After a quick shower she put on a pair of soft shorts in the color of the wet sand and a light blue halter top that gave the illusion it was worn over a white tank top. Adding a pair of wedge sandals she grabbed her tan purse and made sure her cell phone was charged before tossing it inside. Grabbing the cloth bag that contained all the disposable cameras and her car keys, she left the house and locked the door behind her.

Cruising through town she made a stop to have the films developed, sent copies of the photos to Renee and then headed to the diner. Predictably Charlie's cruiser with the word 'Sheriff' glistening on the side and she parked next to it.

Pushing the glass door open she was assaulted by the greasy smells her father loved. Perusing the customers she found the messy darker-than-dark brown hair of her father in his usual seat by the window. Instead of joining him she walked to the counter where one fine specimen of college guy was standing behind the cashier.

"Good morning"

She purred, her voice and attitude adapting themselves to what the cashier guy would find irresistible. It was like magic. The guy's eyes bugged out of their sockets as his heartbeat sped up bringing a smile to Bella's lips.

"What can I get you?"

Bella's eyes traveled his body, a side smirk appeared as she replied. She had eaten just before pulling in Forks but that didn't mean she couldn't play a bit. She had thought that becoming a man eating monster _would_ make her feel strange but if anything she now felt more sure about everything. Her life, her choices. She felt as if she'd snapped right back to her factory Bella settings and it was an amazing feeling.

"Coffee with extra cream, waffles with whipped cream, strawberries and chocolate syrup and half a grapefruit"

She said in a slightly sultry voice. The college guy nodded slowly.

"I'll be over there"

She pointed at her father over her shoulder. The guy shook his head in warning

"The sheriff doesn't..."

Bella winked languidly and turned around. Deciding not to pursue the meal the magic was suddenly gone and she slid on the other side of the booth across Charlie

"Morning dad!"

Charlie's face was lit by a smile. She hadn't stumbled across his name before settling on 'dad' like she usually did.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night and went straight to bed"

Bella replied tossing her bag and store envelope with the developed photos to the booth next to her.

"I was supposed to clean the place up for your arrival today"

Charlie mumbled around his bite of toast. Bella shrugged

"I could go away for the day and return later if you want"

She joked. The cashier guy walked tot heir table and placed a plate in front of her as well as a large cup filled with coffee.

"Thanks"

She offered him a friendly yet sultry smile picking a strawberry and putting it in her mouth. Charlie watched agape (and more than slightly amused) at the flirting. His daughter was growing up.

**Charlie POV**

"I'll be home for dinner. Want me to pick a movie too?"

"As long as its not a sports one"

"Yeah yeah"

Charlie slid in the driver's seat of his cruiser. He was pulling a double shift and should go back to the station but he didn't pull out of his space. Instead he observed Bella as she sat on the hood of the car the stepfather gave her and raised the silver flip phone to her ear chatting away crossing her legs.

Renee had warned him that their daughter hit a growth spurt while on vacation. That's exactly how she had called it. 'Growth spurt'. Not 'suddenly got slammed with extra doses of pheromones' or 'flirts' or 'eats her lunch as if she's just landed a job at an x-rated channel'.

Charlie signed. He'd have to do the 'dad/daughter talk'.

"Heaven help us"

**JPOV**

"How's the Kettle treating you?"

Bella asked me bringing a smile o my lips. It was a long 4 days since I had returned home but still wasn't used to it. Devil's Kettle was home but it no longer felt like that.

"meh. Too small, not enough meat to spare so soon, everyone stares at me"

"Oh baby. How are you holding up?"

Her caring voice reached me and wrapped around me like a comfy blanket.

"Just peachy, I'm so freaking hungry though. I'll do what we discussed and will go out of town tonight"

"Good idea. Pick a bigger town, go for thugs and be careful"

"I wish we could go together. Wanna run over?"

I said in my brightest tone using humor to cover the seriousness of my question. I heard Bella's chuckle and knew what she was feeling. IT felt weird to be away from her.

"If only I could"

"Boo, cross out Bella"

I pouted in my reflexion using my catchphrase. I can almost imagine her dark eyes rolling in their sockets.

"What are you wearing?"

I changed the subject. Drastically.

"Uhh... Okay, I'll play along. Promise me you won't laugh?"

"No"

Duh

"Cheerleader uniform"

"Isn't it too early for Halloween?"

I teased her.

"I realized I'm ready to resume my hobbies. When I moved here it was too late in the year to do anything and I have no intention of staying inside every afternoon"

"How about the boyfriend?"

I tried not to spit the last work. No guy who ignores their girlfriend for three whole months should be called 'boyfriend'. Yep that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it. It's not because I'm a teensy bit possessive and don't like to share and the sad note in Bella's voice makes me wonder how boys over there taste. Nope. Not at all

"Long story Jen"

She sighed

"You know you want to tell me"

I implored and my tone would attract all males, bringing them to their knees before me. Bella however sighed again

"He came over last night"

My lips curled in a scary snarl that I thankfully held in

"And for forty minutes he kept talking about his own vacation in Alaska. How their friends there went hunting with them, how refreshing it all was"

Bella vented. I remained quiet and let her pour it all out. See? I'm such a good friend

"And when I started talking about mine, he got all prissy until I feigned a headache and he left. He left! He didn't even propose to he stay over like he normally would!"

"Did he at least go down?"

I asked. Bella was quiet for a whole minute and then broke in a fit of crazy laughter with just an edge of hysterics in it

"Jen, that's never going to happen"

She instructed with all traces of laughter gone.

"Why not? What good is he, if refuses to fuck you?"

I exclaimed. Guys were good for one thing and that was it.

"Ask me again when I'm not in the middle of my school Jen Jen"

"I will"

Bella laughed again.

"alrighty, I'm supposed to watch a routine for the tryouts. Talk to you tonight?"

she proposed. I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Break a leg"

"Love you too"

Feeling the smile on her lips I snapped my pink phone closed and walked inside another store.

I miss her

**BPOV**

"I miss you"

I whispered hanging up my phone.


	11. Birthday surprises

**Chapter 10 – Birthday surprises**

**Jpov**

Sitting in front of my beauty table I regarded myself with a smile. I had eaten last night and my skin was now translucent. My eyes twinkled as I applied my usual makeup but my smile died as I saw the two pictures that sat side by side at the frame of my mirror.

Needy and me as kids playing happily in a sandbox.

Needy and me at the homecoming game last year.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry Needy, I'm so fucking sorry"

"This is great"

I walk down each school corridor knowing all eyes on me, not that I'm conceited or anything but... I'm used to it though. What I'm not used to is the gossip. Small, tiny voices, yapping about last year

GAH! There's a reason it's called 'last year'

Right goes the flag.

Left goes the flag.

Jump does the flag.

Big Smile!

Gossip. Gossip. Gossip.

"You know what? I'm done"

Friday right after flag practice I tossed the bag in the back seat of my cherry pink car. While I was away the butcher proposed to my mom. She said yes and now we have free meat.

Pun fully intended.

"Now let's see how fast you can go"

I stroked the wheel and pushed the pedal hard. Bella did the trip in 4 days, I have only 2.

"Two days on the dot. I rock!"

Finding the address Bella had sent me her road trip pics wasn't hard and neither is breaking in. Finding the small town she lives is harder. The inside of the house is just what I pictured it to be, homely and lived in. there were two unique yet intertwining scents. A masculine, woodsy one and a floral one with the hint of danger.

I followed the floral scent up the white stairs to a small bedroom, slightly messy but not untidy, reeking of Bella scent. I took a deep breath finally relaxing and fell backwards on the silky bedspread my pendant sneaking its way to the small of my neck.

"Hmm 'The name of the rose'. Bell really needs to lighten up"

About an hour later I was engrossed in the book when I felt a slight tug in my chest.

"Bella's home"

Smiling to myself I pulled a long red ribbon from my bag tied it on my head with a big bow and straightened by clothes. The front door was unlocked and steps were heard before it swung closed again

"I don't want a birthday party Edward"

Bella's sweet voice was frustrated yet whiny. I held a chuckle in when an amused male one joined in

"Alice is being Alice, Bella. What's the worse that can happen?"

The voice said. In the dead silence I could imagine Bella staring at him thinking of the night I attacked her. She had said those exact words to her mother when Renée said swimming alone at night wasn't safe.

"Does that mean you won't unwrap me either?"

I said in a faux kitten tone from my perch at the staircase railing. Bella slowly turned around, eyes widening as she saw me and rosy lips stretch to a cute smile.

"Jen?"

She dashed for me and we hugged.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday bestie"

"I missed you"

She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too"

I grinned. Pulling back I grinned wider at her appearance. Wild curls, understated makeup, slightly low riding faded jeans, silverish silky top that seemed to be poured on her skin, tight across her chest and slightly loose everywhere else, and flats. She saw me checking her out and laughed.

"Jen this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is Jennifer, my brand new best friend"

The boyfriend seemed taken aback. I didn't hold the smirk back seeing his light brown, almost golden eyes widen slightly with the iris turning blacker. The thin lips parted slightly and if there was a third heartbeat in the room, it'd be beating faster and faster as he got excited. I felt Bella stirring next to me holding a grin of her own at the response of the boyfriend

"Nice to meet you boyfriend"

I said wrapping an arm around Bella holding her close.

Wait. There's no third heartbeat in the room?

**BPOV**

Bella couldn't help but grin at Edward's response to the duo. Ever since she had returned from Florida she'd been trying to get her boyfriend to bed in a desperate attempt to see if there was anything more to their relationship besides his vampire hunger for her.

It hadn't worked. Even though Edward was tempted he never crossed the physical line much to her annoyance. On the other hand, Edward's cousin Tanya had joined the Cullen family as she found herself being the only unmated vampire in her own coven and the blond bombshell had almost blown Bella's cover.

Tanya was also a succubus-turned-vampire.

Tanya was also fighting for Edward's affections even if she played the 'best friend' card.

Neither was winning.

Maybe with Jennifer there, Bella would. She didn't mind having to share with her, from what she had peaked, there was enough to share.

**EPOV**

Edward found himself in a backtrack. The demon inside him, quiet for so long, had wakened up and wanted food. It wanted his singer and her tantalizing blood. Ever since Bella returned from her holiday, Edward's grip on the demon (not to mention his grip on the demon living inside his pants) was slowly loosening and knowing he'd give in, Edward had drown back from his love.

The other half of him, all the goodness Carlisle and Esme had instilled him with was telling him that he had descentise himself with Bella's potent scent. He could do it again.

Maybe he should.

Maybe he would.

Maybe it'd end horribly.

**3****rd**** POV**

Edward reached out to shake Jennifer's hand politely.

As the cold skin touched her hot one Jennifer shuddered. There was something wrong with this but what? What is freezing cold has weird eyes and no heartbeat?

Bella smiled pleased seeing Edward and Jennifer being nice to each other. She'd hate it if her best friend and her boyfriend couldn't play nicely.

Edward's long fingers wrapped around Jennifer's slender ones. Jennifer's other hand was firmly wrapped around Bella's in a familiar gesture. The two had obviously held hands a lot.

Red fury and black hunger engulfed Edward as he finally recognized the 'blue pill' of a scent the two girls emanated together. With a snarl he pulled Jennifer forward and tossed her over his shoulder not caring where the brunette succubus landed. With a hiss he blurred in front of Bella

"You're mine!"

He snarled, his eyes turning coal black, his teeth glistening with venom.

Bella's eyes widened in recognition

"Oh shit!"

Jennifer landed with a loud thud on the coffee table near the front door shuttering it and remained unmoving.

"Jen!"

Bella called scared. Both girls were unkillable when full but when was the last time Jen fed? When was the last time she fed?

"Edward calm down"

She tried to reason with her boyfriend. Why hadn't Alice seen this? Where was she? Oh yeah, the pixie vampire hadn't 'seen' her since she got turned to a succubus. Alice couldn't see what she had never been. Darn!

Edward lunged for Bella. She evaded him. With a snarl Edward grabbed her by the long hair and sent her flying against a wall. With a sickening crack Bella remained motionless, too scared to fight back even as the demon inside her was ready to. She didn't register the tear of her top or the loud whirl that came from Edward's chest.

"I'm sorry"

Edward whispered tenderly in Bella's ear as his teeth bit roughly at her neck, the soft flesh giving in to his stronger jaws.


	12. Solutions

**Chapter 11 - Solutions**

**3****rd**** POV**

Charlie had a bad feeling as he pulled in in front of his driveway. He had taken the afternoon off his shift wanting to spend the afternoon with his daughter on her birthday.

He'd even stopped at Bella's favorite bakery in La Push and got her a cake in the shape of a trout. She had loved it when she was 7. Getting out of the cruiser his heart momentarily stopped as he saw the open front door. Loud banging noises coming from the inside. Ignoring the cake in the back seat Charlie drew his gun and moved slowly to the front door.

Inches inside he saw a brunette girl thrown over a broken table with her head in a completely wrong way. He recognized her from Bella's pictures. Walking tentatively over her he saw the back of someone laying over a motionless form at the stairs.

"Please, don't"

Bella's whimper had him acting quickly. Without a word he pointed his gun at the back he began shooting until he was out of bullets. The person to whom the back belonged to whirled around angry.

"Edward?"

Charlie gasped. Edward's lips were all red and his pants undone hanging low on his hips. The young man snarled at Charlie and the sheriff threw his empty gun away grabbing his glob from his belt. If the bullets didn't stop Edward, the glob wouldn't either but at that point the sheriff wasn't thinking clearly.

With a yell he lunged at the younger man.

Bella looked up disoriented and saw Edward running for her father.

"No"

She called out and gave herself over to the demon inside her. Moving faster than should be possible she was behind Edward and pulled him away from Charlie in one swift motion sending him straight to the breakfast counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the house.

Charlie walked backwards in a slight daze seeing his daughter liquid yellow eyes and wide, shark like mouth with razor teeth biting down on Edward's chest. Hearing another growl behind him he saw Bella's friend jump over him standing protectively

"Go to safety, Bella loves you"

the girl with the same strange eyes and horror movie mouth said to him before joining Bella in what seemed like an 70's horror film deleted scene as the two took down the would-be rapist.

Feeling bile rise to his throat Charlie watched frozen to the spot until Edward stopped fighting back and Bella turned to look at him the wild look slowly dissipating and her own face coming back. Black mascara tears were staining her cheeks, a white creepy substance leaking down her mouth.

"I'm sorry dad"

She whimpered and made a run to leave the house. Moving without thinking Charlie leapt to his feet, blocked her path and hugged her tightly rocking them both like she was a baby again. Perched over the lifeless (more than he already was anyway) body Jennifer looked at them even more jello than she thought she could be. Looking over Bella's shoulder Charlie extended one hand to her making the green eyed girl look hopefully and snuggle with them.

Behind them Edward's body creaked and whizzed until it repaired itself and the vampire was sitting up looking around him confused. What had just happened? He vaguely remembered reaching out to shake Jennifer's hand and now he resembled half naked lasagna with teeth as a barely dressed Bella was snuggled in her father's arms crying.

"You!"

Charlie growled deep in his throat seeing him move. The girls were pushed behind Charlie as the man stood protectively.

"Get behind me angels. You, don't move"

Charlie ordered fumbling for his phone in his pockets. Soon he had called Carlisle telling him to come over, right-fucking-now.

"Put this on"

Charlie handed his jacket to Bella who covered her nakedness immediately grateful. Putting two and two together Edward realized he must have attacked her and pulling himself in a ball he began rocking back and forth shutting down.

Carlisle arrived at Charlie's house and ran to the house. He had been pulled out of his afternoon rounds by a pissed off Charlie. In the five years he knew the man, he had never heard him being pissed off.

Going inside he saw the broken furniture suggesting something bad must have happened. A tall pretty girl was standing next to a shivering Bella holding her tightly as Charlie stood protectively in front of them both. Edward was rocking like a mental patient in the kitchen

"I can explain"

Actually he couldn't. As Carlisle tried to gloss over what he thought had happened by lying to protect all of hem from the Volturi laws, Edward piped in with the truth causing both Bella and Jennifer to stop them and tell them what did happen.

Not only vampires got outed to Charlie but so did succubi. Surprisingly Charlie took it all in remarkably well by cracking open a bottle of scotch handed down to him by the previous sheriff 'for that one good case' and passed it around.

"At least you won't be a permanent fixture in the ER"

Carlisle tried to joke after his second drink. Scotch was easy to drink.

"That's one way to look at it"

Jennifer said having made peace with what she was months ago.

"I'm sorry"

Edward told Bella who chuckled wryly

"We'd both knew it'd happen eventually. I'm sorry too, for killing you"

Bella said quietly to her ex-boyfriend knowing everyone in the room could hear her.

"He's not easy to kill. I emptied a full load of bullets"

Charlie croaked.

"Next time coat them with werewolf blood. That might do the trick"

Carlisle said in his scientist tone. Everyone looked at him incredulously. The blond vampire shrugged

"What? If we're all going to live in the same town knowing a few facts will be useful"

The nervous chuckle Edward let out gave room for a creeped out weird laugh emanating from everyone else.

"Thank you or letting me stay Charlie"

Jennifer, dressed in Bella's pajamas, said. For once there was no sex in her voice when talking to a man, instead she was herself. The simple, slightly vixen Jennifer she had been before her attack.

"Your mom told me you could use the change of scenery. A few too many strange deaths in Devil's Kettle"

Jennifer bit her bottom lip, a habit she'd picked from Bella.

"Someone already paid for that and I can't ever bring them back. At least Bella won't know how that feels like"  
"You're welcome to stay as long as you want and the same rules for Bella apply. Decent grades, no boyfriends in the room, no killing the townsfolk"

"Got it"

Charlie smiled paternally seeing the possible good girl Jennifer hid under the 'uber cool' facade of hers. Bella passed him reaching up to give him an impulsive hug, her wet hair clinging to her face.

"Goodnight angels"

He called leaving the room the two girls would share

"Goodnight Charlie"

The two said in one voice before breaking in a fit of giggles. Charlie rolled his dark brown eyes twinkling with humor. He should know better than watching Charlie's angels when his own name was Charlie. As he slowly fell to a fishing scene of sleep the two girls in Bella's room fell asleep in each other's arms

The End


End file.
